There exist a number of devices used in shredding cheese but they tend to wear out fast. The blades need to be sharpened frequently. Moreover, the blades sometimes leave black marks on the cheese. Also, they are hard or complicated to dismantle so as to be thoroughly cleaned. Cleanliness is of paramount importance in the food industry and any device that is hard to be kept clean can be hazardous.